


Ours

by Meruchan0720



Series: Ours [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meruchan0720/pseuds/Meruchan0720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:</p><p>“God, look at you… so fucking wet,” said one in both wonder and lust as a finger pushed in just a tiny bit before withdrawing again. Makoto couldn’t help himself but moan at the loss of contact. “Look at him, Haru.”</p><p> </p><p>In which Makoto nearly falls into a trap that ruins Haru and Rin's plans but it all worked out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've seen a fic yet for Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and I kinda wanted one so I wrote one. This is mostly porn but with a little plot near the end.

“Makoto…”

“…Makoto…”

Makoto’s eyes squeezed shut as the heated whispers and groans washed over him, his breathing coming in labored gasps as he struggled weakly against the arms around his chest, holding him tight as callused fingers ran on his overheating skin, tweaking his nipples and caressing his belly while the warm hands on his bare thighs pushed them apart and a solid weight settled between them.

He was sitting, back pressed flush against someone's chest and the one in front loomed over him, hands carressing the backs of his thighs and his ass, squeezing and digging his blunt nails into his flesh. His back arched out of its own volition, hips coming off the bed as he tried to get more contact, more heat despite the idle thought that he was going to pass out anytime now. His cock met cool fabric, soft and he couldn't tell what kind it was, not that he cared when he whined in protest at being naked while the oher two with him obviously weren't. Now that he thought about it, the one behind him still had all his clothes on – he could feel the heat radiating off his shirt that clung to his sweat-slicked back. 

He stifled a groan as he turned his head away, biting on his lip hard enough to break skin, his hands scrambling for purchase and finding it on the arms holding him as he felt a hand close around his cock, stroking once, twice before it went down to his entrance, tracing the opening with just the bare tip of a finger.

“God, look at you… so fucking wet,” said one in both wonder and lust as a finger pushed in just a tiny bit before withdrawing again. Makoto couldn’t help himself but moan at the loss of contact. “Look at him, Haru.”

The haze brought on by his arousal made Makoto almost delirious. He could have sworn the man in front of him said Haru's name and he surprisingly had Rin's voice. A moment of clarity crashed in his mind just then and Makoto shook his head to clear his thoughts as he looked – _really looked_ – at the person in front of him and saw Rin, red hair loose and framing his face with some strands sticking to his forehead, cheeks and neck. His red eyes, pupils dilated and heavy-lidded with his own lust, stared at Makoto with a hunger that made him want to curl in on himself protectively and made him want to beg and plead to be taken, to spread his legs wider and to bare his throat in offering simultaneously it made his head spin.

This was not how a friend looks at another friend. This was how an Alpha looks at an Omega – an Omega he wants to claim.

Oh, God.

“I have a nice view of my own, thanks,” came the blank reply from the one behind him, hot puffs of breath blowing on his neck and the back of his ear that made him shudder as his thighs unsuccessfully clamped together around Rin's hips.

He felt lips mouthing up the length of his neck, sucking at the tender skin and peppering it with light bites. In front, Rin was watching them and Makoto could not make himself look at him. He felt Haru bury his nose behind his ear, taking a deep breath and shuddering against him before he clamped his teeth on Makoto's earlobe.

Haru was really way too close to his neck for comfort and it made his heart stop for a slow, horrifying second.

“Haru,” Makoto yelped helplessly as he struggled weakly, trying to pull himself away but Rin leaned forward just as Haru sucked and licked at his earlobe in apology. Rin's weight on him pushed him back into Haru and that was when _it_ hit him.

Two scents, mingling and heady and he couldn't get enough of it. He turned his face to Rin, taking in his scent then to Haru, idly noting how Haru bared his neck for him and how his own neck protested at the weird angle. Rin smelled like spring and rain and Haru smelled like summer and the ocean breeze and together, it was addicting and calming before he realized what they were doing.

“No,” he whined and he wanted to say more but couldn't think of anything. It was all there in the back of his mind why this was a terrible idea and he kind of wanted to ask why this was happening in the first place but he felt that he should know but didn't have the strength to think about it too hard.

“Relax, Makoto,” Rin murmured in his ear. “We'll take care of you.” He felt Haru's hands run up and down his sides in what could be a reassuring gesture before Rin cursed. “I'm going to kill that fucking bastard when I get my hands on him.”

“Take a number,” was Haru's frigid reply and Makoto really needed to get his head together and find out what the heck happened to him that resulted into this.

The last thing he remembered was going home from the restaurant he worked at and then he met Miyama Keisuke, an old classmate he hadn't seen since middle school, on his way, asking him if he'd like to get a drink. Makoto had never liked drinking but he didn't want to be rude either so he agreed but told Keisuke that he wouldn't be drinking and he had to get home early.

He remembered being at the bar and Keisuke offering him a drink, saying it was non-alcoholic and really sweet so he should try it and he did. 

What came after was a blur of sensation to him. He felt hot and weak, his heart pounded in his chest and his own cock was growing stiff, straining in his pants. He'd become lightheaded and when Keisuke offered to take him home, he stood up and was slightly mortified that he felt wet, could feel a line of slick liquid dripping and soaking his thighs and for a moment he thought he forgot to take his suppresants.

But his heat had been two weeks ago. It was too soon to have another one.

With dawning horror, he had realized what was done to him and he had looked around, seeing the hungry looks in his direction. He had felt Keisuke's hold on him and he had struggled out of it only to be assaulted by the scent of so many Alphas in the room that he almost considered giving in until Rin and Haru arrived to take him away.

Then, here they were.

“Rei's looking into it now and I'm positive we can send him to prison,” said Haru. “If not, then we'll send Nagisa to him.”

Rin chuckled darkly. “I'm kinda hoping Rei doesn't find anything.”

“Hn.”

Makoto moaned as he felt Haru's hand on his chest, lazily drawing circles around his belly where the muscles tightened and spasmed, his cock, hard and dripping precum, pushing into Rin's bare stomach.

When did Rin take his shirt off?

Rin cursed again before he could say it out loud. “That little shit ruined everything. It shouldn't be like this. It should've been special.”

 _What_ shouldn't be like this? _What_ should have been special?

He wanted to ask but whatever he was going to say was drowned by Rin's mouth on his, his hands, holding Makoto's face as he plunged his tongue through his parted lips, licking at every corner, tasting him, drawing Makoto's own into his mouth, sucking and urging him to do the same. 

Makoto had never been kissed before, at least, not like this and it was a heady feeling that made him forget about his earlier misgivings and questions. He licked into Rin's mouth, tasting a hint of mint and something bittersweet that he found he liked. Haru's mouth on his shoulder definitely spurred him on despite his lungs needing air, holding onto Rin's shoulders as he angled his head to the side to taste him deeper.

Maybe going along with this wouldn't be such a baad idea, after all, he thought as Rin nipped at his lower lip before kissing him again. Then he broke out of it with a scream, back arching and his legs stiff as two fingers plunged into his entrance without warning.

“Haru,” he whined breathlessly as he felt those fingers thrust in and out of his ass in a slow, constant rhythm that had him writhing for more. “Haru, _please_... _Rin_... more... _ah_!”

Rin lowered himself and took Makoto's nipple in his mouth, sucking at the hardened little nub and grazing it with his teeth while his fingers played with the other. He lapped at it with his tongue, making sure he was looking straight into Makoto's unbelievable green eyes, darkened with lust. Behind him he could see Haru's determined face, working Makoto hard with his fingers, kissing and licking what skin he could reach in their position.

Lifting himself up, he looked down at Makoto's cock, thick and heavy as it arched over his belly, begging to be touched. He looked further down to where Haru's fingers disappeared inside Makoto's hole, his cock almost painful as he saw the way it twitched around Haru's fingers, a virginal pink that was positively dripping with wetness.

He made sure to keep his eyes on Makoto as he scooted down, raining kisses all the way as he stopped right in front of Makoto's cock, giving it a tentative lick.

“Oh, _Rin_ , please, Rin, _hurry_ ,” Makoto begged and really, how could Rin deny him anything? He opened his mouth and let the head of Makoto's cock push in, enveloping it in wet heat, humming his pleasure and sending pleasant vibrations down the length of Makoto's cock that made him thrash in reaction. Rin had to hold his thighs down and apart, fingers leaving bruises along the inside of his thighs as he dipped his head lower and took more of Makoto's length in his mouth.

Being assaulted from both sides was driving Makoto insane. The wet sound of Haru's fingers going in and out of him, Rin's mouth taking him deeper and the embarrassing sounds he made were the only distinct sounds he could hear. He could feel the stretch and burn in his ass, could feel the wet heat of Rin's mouth, sucking and swallowing around his cock but it was not enough. Haru was already three fingers in, spreading and scissoring his fingers as he got used to them but he wanted something else. His body was screaming to be taken now, to be filled with someone's knot and it didn't matter if it was Haru or Rin because he loved them both, had loved them both so much since they were children that he couldn't muster any energy to feel angry or heartbroken when they had decided to mate with each other.

That simple thought cut through his arousal as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water at him. It seemed that Rin noticed and how couldn't he when Makoto felt his erection go down.

“Makoto? What's wrong?” Rin asked in concern as he pushed himself up to level himself with Makoto, trying to catch his gaze but Makoto stayed resolutely staring at the wall. He met Haru's eyes instead and saw the inconspicuous shrug of his shoulders, blue eyes concerned.

“We can't do this,” Makoto whispered brokenly. He tried to push Rin away, tried to reach down to where Haru was still buried inside him.“I-I can't...”

“Makoto?” This time it was Haru and his voice was so soft and gentle, coaxing Makoto to say something more, calming him.

“W-we can't... I don't want to ruin anything between you.”

“You're not ruining anything,” Rin said vehemently, taking Makoto's face in his hands. He looked at Haru over Makoto's shoulder. “Haru, you tell him.”

“Rin's right,” said Haru.

“You're mates and what we're doing... This isn't _right_!”

“Jesus, how can you be so coherent when you're drugged out of your mind?”

“Rin!” Haru snapped at him but it was too late to take it back. That only made Makoto struggle harder. He didn't want this if that was the only thing it meant.

“I don't want this,” Makoto cried out. “Please let me go!”

“No, you're staying here,” Haru objected, his voice hard and commanding and leaving no doubt that he was an Alpha and the Omega inside Makoto yearned to obey and to please though his mind protested willfully against it. “You can't leave like this. The drug is still in effect and it's putting you in a false heat. It won't go away until you mate.”

“I'll think of something,” Makoto insisted. “Or I'll find someone else.” 

“Like hell you are!” Rin growled and he stopped moving out of surprise. He felt Haru's arms around him tighten. “You belong to us, Makoto. _No one else_.”

Makoto's heart began another round of furious hammering, shocked still at Rin's possessive declaration that he didn't make any protest as he let Haru turn his face to him, blue eyes staring into his as he brushed his lips against Makoto's.

“Ours,” Haru agreed with a slight smile.

“What?”

“I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard, bring him back to life, then kill him again,” Rin muttered furiously to himself before he tried to explain while Makoto was still calm. “Look, Makoto, we... Haru and I... we were planning this for a long time – not the drugging! I meant, we've wanted to be with you for a while and we decided to ask you but then _this_ happened.”

Haru nuzzled against the back of Makoto's neck, breathing in his scent. Makoto's scent was a distinct combination of dew, apples, coffee and cinnamon. “We love you, Makoto,” Haru said, his voice blank but serious, as if he was saying everything else but a love confession, “just as much as we love each other and just as much as you love us.”

“What he said,” Rin added with a serious nod before he growled in annoyance. “Our first mating shouldn't be like this but it can't be helped.”

Makoto kept quiet and he didn't know what to think but he wanted to believe them so badly that it almost hurt. The fact that they knew how he felt about them made him wonder if he was just that obvious to them and the thought horrified him.

“Stop thinking too much,” Rin commanded as he swooped down to claim Makoto's lips. “We'll talk about it when you're off the drug.”

He reached between their bodies from where Makoto's cock was still hard but had been forgotten, circling his fingers around its base before stroking it up and down in a slow rhythm that had Makoto's blood pumping all the way down. The arousal he was desperately trying to fight off in an effort to understand what was being said to him came back in crashing waves and just like that, he was once again reduced to a mess of writhing limbs and breathless moans.

He held onto Rin's shoulders as his strokes became stronger, tighter, hotter and faster and Makoto couldn't help but ride it out, his hips snapping forward to get more friction, more heat and tightness. He felt heat pool in his belly, a build up of something he couldn't explain but he was reaching for it with every upward thrust of his hips, chanting Haru and Rin's names as he finally went over the edge, back arching as he came in Rin's hand, his body racked with shudders as he rode out the waves of his first orgasm.

Breathing hard and fast, he let himself lean back against Haru who didn't seem to mind his weight.He watched in disbelief as Rin lifted his hand to his lips and began licking off Makoto's come, making sure he had Makoto's eyes on him. It was at that moment that he realized that Haru hadn't taken his fingers out of him at all the whole time they talked when he pulled them out and pushed them back in.

Makoto cried out weakly. “Haru, wait... too soon,” he said but his cock was already becoming hard and the way Rin's gaze was locked... _down there_ made Makoto both self-conscious and aroused, pulling his thighs together unsuccessfully as Rin was still between them.

Haru's fingers pushed into him over and over that it felt almost endless and Makoto was becoming lightheaded. He drove into him a few more times before withdrawing completely, leaving him soaking and painfully empty.

“No knotting... we'll save that for later,” he heard Haru say quietly.

“Well, duh. I don't think he could handle two knots at once, Haru,” Rin replied as if there was any doubt to his statement. “Hell, I doubt anyone could, really.”

He felt hands lift his legs, pushing them up to his chest as Haru's own slipped between them so the backs of Makoto's thighs would rest comfortably over his own. He figured that there was something more to it and it was revealed when Haru spread his legs and Makoto's would be splayed out wider.

“You two are gorgeous like this,” Rin breathed out, admiring the view.

“Makoto, lift your hips,” said Haru as he rubbed his sides with his hands and Makoto sluggishly complied. That was when he finally felt something thicker than fingers touch his entrance and he looked down to see Haru's cock, thick and hard, tip glistening with precum and making him swallow around the lump in his throat.

“You ready?” Haru asked and Makoto turned to him, meeting his gaze and gave him a small, trusting smile and a nod.

Makoto let out a sigh as Haru pushed in, allowing his weight and gravity to pull him down, impaling himself on Haru's cock until he was fully seated on his lap. It was indescribable, being filled like this. Makoto hadn't had sex before with anyone and during his heat when he'd forget his suppressants, time in a bathtub of ice water with his apartment under lockdown usually helped keep him down even though the thoughts of need, knots and mating thrummed persistently at the back of his mind.

He could feel it pulse and throb inside him, the heat it gave off and the start of a knot at its base and it was a good feeling. What he didn't understand though was why Haru wasn't moving and Makoto was getting restless, as selfish as it sounded. He wanted to move and he wanted to lift his hips to do just that but Haru kept him still.

“You're gonna let me do all the work again, I see,” Rin said and Makoto watched him as he stroked his own cock (when did he take his underwear off?), his eyes glued to where he and Haru were joined. “We are so switching places next time, Nanase.”

With that, he kneeled in front of Makoto and his eyes widened (“Rin?!” “It's gonna be okay, I promise, Makoto. Just tell me if it gets too much.”) as the head of Rin's cock pushed inside his already stretched hole, slow and careful until he was an inch in before pulling back then repeating the same motions until he worked his cock inside fully.

They kept still, letting Makoto catch his breath as sweat glistened over his skin. He breathed in and out, blood pounding in his ears as his body instinctively clamped around the cocks inside him, hearing (his lovers'? His mates'?) Haru and Rin's breaths hitch.

They gave him time to adjust and he was thankful but now he wanted to move. He wriggled his hips tentatively and meeting their gazes in turn, he said, “I need one of you to move.”

“Oh, thank God,” Rin breathed out as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, jolting both Makoto and Haru.

Rin's thrusts were hard and rough, his angle perfectly hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars, gasping and groaning for more. Behind him, he could hear every gasp from Haru's mouth as he was jarred and stroked from the inside. He could feel the growing knots inside him, Rin's catching at his entrance as it swelled with every thrust into his tight heat and Haru's just there and slowly filling him.

He felt a hand close around his cock and saw that it was Haru's this time, stroking him in time to Rin's hard thrusts and he screamed as another orgasm was forced out of him, leaving him boneless as Rin continued pummeling into him. This time his thrusts were shallow, his knot already full and couldn't be kept inside Makoto with another one without painful consequences – not that Rin minded, he was pretty close.

“Shit, I'm going to come,” Rin warned in a deep groan as he pushed back in but just enough to come inside Makoto.

Without warning, Haru sat up and, still sheathed in tight, wet heat, he pushed and manhandled him and Rin until he was satisfied. Makoto was lying on top of Rin, legs still wide apart with Rin still inside him and filling him with his seed. It could take a while, he knew, because that was just how Alphas were.

Haru drew back and drove back in, quick but deep thrusts that had Makoto bracing on the sheets to keep still and not be thrown off.

His thrusts were measured but they grew faster and harder the closer he got to his climax. He was quiet as he came, just a tiny grunt that would have been missed if there were any other sound. He pushed in just enough to come inside Makoto without knotting him, like Rin, and Makoto felt the gush of liquid heat filling him all over again as Haru collapsed on his back.

“For the love of God, Haru, get off! You're crushing me!” 

Pleasantly exhausted and letting out a startled giggle, Makoto couldn't keep his eyes open for long and fell into a deep, satisfied sleep, barely conscious when he felt two kisses pressed on his forehead and cheek.

O-O-O-O-O-O

“I'm almost sorry you found evidence, Rei. I would have wanted to deal with that son of a bitch myself.”

“Hn.”

The voices pulled Makoto from his sleep as he blearily opened his eyes, adjusting to the sudden brightness of warm sunlight filtering through curtains that he knew weren't his. He pushed himself up and sat, back hunched over as he became aware of a good kind of lingering pain on his hips, wondering what he'd been doing last night. 

“Twenty years in prison's not enough for that scumbag.”

“He almost made Makoto another one of his victims. It was a close call.”

“We'll talk to you later. Call us if there's anything new.”

His ears perked at the mention of his name and his foggy mind tried to make sense of it all. It all became clear the moment he looked around the room that obviously belonged to Haru and Rin, recalling with alarming detail what had happened last night.

He also became aware of his apparent nakedness and blushed, pulling the sheets up to his neck.

He looked around, scrambling for his clothes and didn't find them, settling on a robe that was obviously left for him. He stood up on shaky legs, pulling it on and cinching it tight around his waist before venturing out of the bedroom. 

He found Haru and Rin in the kitchen, drinking coffee and on their laptops while the morning news played in the background. He stood there, admiring them both. Haru was the first to notice him, beckoning for him to come close and he complied, sitting on the chair Rin pulled out for him.

“How're you feeling?” Rin asked, eyeing him closely.

“I'm fine now,” he answered softly, smiling at them reassuringly.

“That's good,” Rin replied and Haru nodded. “The drug that Miyama used on you is to trick your body into going into a false heat. Once you mate, it should wear off.”

Makoto nodded. He figured as much because he didn't feel the desperate need he did last night. “About Miyama-kun?” he started, pausing as Rin scowled and Haru frowned.

“That piece of shit is going to jail,” Rin snapped viciously. “Too good for scum like him, I'll say. They're also shutting down the bar and charging the owner as an accomplice.”

“He gets paid to trick Omegas into taking the drugs so Alphas could have their way with them,” Haru supplied and Makoto was overcome with fear and relief. “You could have been a victim if we didn't get there on time.”

“Thank you. I can't imagine what could have happened if you weren't there,” Makoto said wholeheartedly before a question popped into his head. “How did you two know I was there in the first place?”

The pair shared a guilty glance. “We might have had someone follow you around to make sure you're safe,” Haru answered.

“It was a good thing, too,” Rin muttered. “When I think of what he did and what those Alphas could have done to you...” He broke off with a frustrated breath.

There was silence.and Makoto waited for them to open up about what happened between them last night but nothing was forthcoming. Haru began to type into his laptop while Rin alternated between his laptop and the TV.

Makoto broke it with another question. “What you two said last night... about loving me... is it true?”

“Of course, it is,” Rin replied.

“And you're sure that you want me to be with the two of you?”

“If you'll have us,” Haru answered.

They were both looking at him this time, expectant and just a little afraid, he could tell from their eyes.

“I'd like for us to try.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
